realize that I love you
by fairytwin
Summary: have you ever liked somebody that you feel like you've done everything except telling them you like them?


**_Soul- have you ever like somebody and giving them plenty of hints that you like them yet they haven't notice ? that you feel like you done everything except tell them how you feel ?_**

Jeanette looked at the female writing a love poem infront of the class, 'I don't want to go up there' she thought nervously as the 16 year old girl was almost done with her poem, the lovely chipette with curly dark brown hair that reached her waist put her head on her arm which was laying on top of her table.

'I can't do this' she thought as she closed her sky blue eyes, unknown to her both her sister's were staring at her.

"Next class is Brittany Miller" said the male teacher whom seem to be in his early 30's, he wore a white button up shirt and black dickie pants.

Jeanette open her eyes to see that her older sister who was sitting on her right was standing up slowly, "Ok" said the teenage chipette as she walked up to the front of the class while the other girl sat back down, "well as you know, we had to write a love poem and my honey help me" said the female with auburn girl that was in a high pony tail reaching just below her shoulders which was cover like most of her body by a light pink dress that reached a few inches above her knees, the chest area fitting her like a second skin as the bottom was loose, a large black belt hugging her skin perfectly as she wore black flats.

"You may beginning" said the teacher as he rolled his eyes, he like everybody else in the room knew that Brittany was dating Alvin, just like they knew that Eleanor was dating Theo.

The oldest nodded giving her boyfriend of two years a small wave before she started, her brown eyes looking at the paper in her hand as she soon started.

"My world is right when you are with me.

I feel incomplete when we are apart.

I'm falling for you...hard." she said with a smile on her face, then smiled at her boyfriend who winked at her.

"ok, you may sit down now" he said as he realize that he should have told them to at least make it more than 5 sentences long, but it was an easy thing for them to do and some actually needed the extra credit.

Brittany nodded and looked to see her younger sister smiling at her, then looked at the guy infront of her, Simon, the chipmunk the her younger sister likes yet never had to courage to tell him.

Even when she change her appearances when she turned 11 years old and started getting curves, Brittany even admit to herself, that she was jealous of Jeanette's body since it was perfect, and yet when guys still ask her out, a soft blush would appear on the chipette with a flawless face that didn't need make up and wore black rim glasses.

"Jeanette Miller, your next" said the teacher as he was marking the grades down as they did their poems.

The lovely chipette nodded slowly as she started to walk up to the stop where her sister was at, but unlike her sister, she wore black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly like a second skin, showing off her nice long legs, her tiny feet being over by black converse with purple laces, a tight purple t-shirt that seem to fit her nicely, her curly hair which was let down moved side to side like her ass did.

"ready?" asked the teacher as he eyed the student with nice curves that made any guy want to push her against the wall and make out with her, he shook his head before his thought got to dirty of his A+ student.

The teenage girl with glasses nodded as she looked down at the paper in her hands, she didn't know why she was nervous since she's been infront of the class before, 'maybe it's cause it's a love poem infront of the guy I always had a crush on' she thought as she bit her lower lip softly.

"Ok you may start" he said nicer than he did with the other students.

Jeanette took a deep breath before she started to read.

"Chances are, I'll never get a moment like this again,

so here's everything I ever wanted to tell you.

No one has ever gotten me like you.

I've never found anyone who makes me laugh like you.

You're the one person who I can honestly see myself happy with.

The definition of love to me is you." A soft blush appearing on her face as she looked at the people infront of her, some people clap while most of the guys that wanted her hoped that poem was meant for them, she tried avoiding looking at the guy that her heart desire since the moment she first saw him.

"Excellent work, Jeanette" said the teacher as he clapped a bit as well.

The chipette smiled softly at her teacher, "thank you, sorry it was short" she said wanting to make it longer but that was what her heart told her to write.

"It's fine" he said with a smirk on his face.

She nodded a bit and went down to her sit, avoiding looking at the chipmunk with black rim glasses like her own as she sat back down on her chair.

"ok next will me Daisy" said the teacher as he started to call other people to read their poems.

'I wonder if she's ok?' thought the nerdy chipmunk that enjoy reading, as he turned his head to look at his best friend, who's forehead was on the desk, her bare arms on her sides, 'maybe the guy she likes it's in this class' he assume as he scan the room and frown once he notice some guys were checking her out, nobody checking her older sister out knowing that Alvin had a bad temper, and the lovely Jeanette was single.

'I should asked her when we get out of class' the male wearing a black t-shirt that fit him a size or two too big, along with dark blue jeans, his messy dark brown hair covering his face a bit, he didn't know why but his guts started to feel tight then he image her kissing any guy from their class.

_**Soul- hey everybody!, well i hope that you enjoy this story, idk if this should be a one-shot or a mult chapters, so i'll let you guys decide ^.^ well please R&R, and sorry if I take a while to update, I started getting sick and no i can't stop sneezing , no flames please**_


End file.
